Welcome to the BSC, Abby!
Welcome to the BSC, Abby! is the 90th book in The Baby-Sitters Club series by Ann M. Martin. Back Cover Summary As the newest member of the Baby-sitters Club, Abby Stevenson is going a million miles an hour. She has so many things to get used to — SMS, her friends in the BSC, and all those wild baby-sitting charges. Plus, Abby's worried her twin sister and mom aren't excited about living in Stoneybrook. Abby thinks she has everything under control. But then she has an asthma attack while baby-sitting and must be rushed to the hospital. And now Kristy is starting to have her doubts about Abby. Abby knows she's good enough for the Baby-sitters Club. Now all she has to do is prove it! Summary Kristy decides to hire Abby Stevenson for Dawn's replacement in the Baby-sitters club. She also tries to hire Abby's sister, Anna, but Anna said she is too busy with music. Meanwhile, Abby has her own challenge of getting an asthma attack while baby-sitting. Abby has an asthma attack while babysitting. She has to go to the hospital leaving her charges with Kristy. At school the next day Kristy tries to talk to her about her asthma. Later Kristy forbids Abby from taking another job and begins reconsider Abby's membership. She later signs her family to run a carnival booth. They sell cakes day 1 is fine but day 2 no one wants a cake. Earlier the twins find a box of their deceased dads stuff. They assume their mom forgot about it which quickly angers them. She then hear that the train her mom is on had a crash which panics her. Mom turns out to be okay. Anna, Abby, and their mom become closer. Ann M. Martin's Dear Reader Letter Dear Reader, After Dawn returned to California, I was very happy to be able to create a new member of the Baby-sitters Club. The last new member I created was Jessi, and that was back in book number fourteen! There were so many things to decide – the character’s personality, where she came from, what her family was like. And I wanted a character who was different from the other girls in the Baby-sitters Club. Many readers had asked for a character who is a twin. Many others had asked for a character who is Jewish. So we took these and other things into consideration, and created Abby and Anna Stevenson, whom you have just read about in Abby’s very first book, Welcome to the BSC, Abby. And all you Dawn fans, take heart. Abby may be the new BSC member, but Dawn will always be a part of the Baby-sitters Club. Gallery Baby-sitters Club 90 Welcome to the BSC Abby 1995 cover.jpg|1995 front cover Abby unreleased 18 inch doll from Kenner 1995 Toy Fair catalog.jpg|Planned but unreleased 1995 18" Kenner doll of Abby wearing her outfit from the cover of #90 Category:Books Category:The Baby-Sitters Club series Category:Abby books